The present invention generally relates to the field of computer systems and, more particularly, to multitasking environment computer systems.
Multitasking computer systems typically provide for a plurality user interfaces to be selectively presented to a user of the computer system. Such interfaces are typically graphical user interfaces (GUIs) presented on a display or displays of the computer system, which may be referred to as windows and/or dialog boxes. Windowing interfaces may be generated by an operating system of the computer system and may have to accommodate multiple, concurrently running applications that are acting to control the user's focus and the visual placement of their windows and dialogs, and the appearance of those windows and dialogs.
Such multiple application use of the user interface can be seen, for example, in browser applications allowing “pop up” and “pop under” advertising. A further example is found in some instant messaging applications and other event driven applications, that may demand the operating system bring the application to the front and claim the user focus for their window interface regardless of the user's current activity. Such pop up or under windows or applications may create problems and potential security risks. For example, if a user is entering data into a form for login to one application, a focus change could collect information in another application before the user noticed the change. Even if the information is not critical or compromised, the focus change may interrupt the flow of work and attention of the user by shifting the focus from one application to another, which may decrease user productivity.
Further security risks are presented by, for example, applications placing a window behind another window that receives the user typed inputs where such a hidden window provides type back. In other words, the hidden window may be configured to capture the keystrokes and pass them back to the original, still visible window, so that the user may not even know that a focus change has occurred.
It is known to associate a “modality” with a window or dialog box. One such modality is “exclusive.” By designating a window or dialog box as exclusive, a user may be required to complete an entry before the user or any other application can change the focus. An example of an exclusive modality window is the log-in pop up window for the Windows™ operating system. However, such exclusive modality windows may freeze up the user's access to the computer system. In addition, pop up blockers have been developed for some browser applications, where all pop ups are blocked while the browser application is executing.